


Jimmy's New Love

by hella_kinky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coprophagia, Eating Shit, Extremely Underage, Gen, Male Squirting, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat, Scents & Smells, Shit Addiction, Soiling, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_kinky/pseuds/hella_kinky
Summary: An 11-year-old boy discovers his scat fetish and gradually becomes more and more addicted to shit. Three chapters planned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Jimmy's New Love

11-year-old Jimmy was home alone. Every so often, his parents would go on vacation for a few weeks, leaving him money for food and their phone number in case of an emergency. Sure, he was young, but they had taught their son to do laundry and cook at an early age, in order to maximize their own free time. Jimmy, for one, enjoyed the freedom of being alone in the house, especially since he had plenty of time to satisfy his new-found sexual drive. Physically, he wasn't exactly an early bloomer, though - his body was decidedly childlike; hairless, smooth and undeveloped. Standing at 4'6'' with medium-length blond hair, most people seemed to find him adorable.

Like any kid, he had been potty-trained by age 3 or 4, which is why he found himself surprised when he was taking a walk outside and suddenly noticed an overwhelming urge in his gut. Immediately, he turned around and made his way back home, but before he arrived at the door, it was too late. Accompanied by an audible fart and a small stream of piss, a long, soft log of shit pushed out of his boyish butt into the seat of his briefs. The momentary feeling of relief and warmth was quickly replaced by embarrassment as Jimmy's cheeks flushed. The smell wasn't leaking out of his pants yet, so he quickly made his way home.

Once there, the boy swiftly decided that the bathtub would probably be the best place to change out of his dirty clothes and get clean, so he rushed towards the bathroom and lied down in the tub. He took off his socks and his t-shirt first, not wanting to get them dirty. As he removed his jeans and finally his white briefs, filled to the brim with his brown load, the intense aroma of boy shit entered his nose. Strangely enough, Jimmy didn't find himself repulsed - rather, the smell seemed to awaken something in him.

He found his uncut cock gradually rising the more he smelled, eventually reaching full mast as the boy wondered what the hell was wrong with himself. "They're full of poop... it stinks... I should be grossed out right now..." Thoughts like these were swirling around in his head, but he couldn't deny how arousing the stink of his own shit was to him.

Unsure of how to deal with the situation, Jimmy carefully picked up his dirty briefs from the floor of the tub and brought them closer to his face, then took a deep breath as if to confirm whether it was really the smell of shit that was turning him on. His child cock twitched in response. The naked boy couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the extent of his arousal hit him and he felt an intense urge to masturbate. His right hand slowly wandered to his shaft and he started stroking while sniffing his own shit, his breathing getting more intense as he enjoyed the familiar feeling of stimulating himself.

As his horniness grew more and more intense, Jimmy felt the desire to go further.

The more he inhaled the stink, the more he felt barriers in his mind being broken. Eventually he couldn't resist anymore and pressed his dirty briefs up against his face with full force, feeling the rancid smell more powerfully than ever before and _loving_ it. He smeared his soft, brown turd all across, painting the pale skin of his face brown, then moved downwards and smeared some more on his hairless upper body. He moaned as he paid some special attention to his nipples; they'd always been sensitive, and rubbing shit all over them felt like heaven to him.

As he continued to stroke his two-inch boycock, he felt a rumbling in his stomach and realized that he wasn't quite done yet. Letting go of his pecker, Jimmy held his hand underneath his ass, wanting to catch the log he knew was coming. It required only a bit of pushing for the rest of his load to come out, this turd slightly smaller but just as soft and smooth as the first one. Holding his own shit in his hand, his nose still filled with stink, the boy realized how dirty he had gotten.

He felt a rush of excitement and arousal... and again, a desire to go further.

The desire to huff his turd and smear it all across his body was overcome by an even stronger one to *taste* it. Looking at his rock-hard cock and the shit-smeared torso above it, it wasn't hard to overcome that last barrier. With his hand trembling a little, the horny child guided his arm towards his mouth and took a tentative bite of the new turd.

When the taste of shit hit Jimmy's tongue for the first time, he felt a jolt of sexual energy hitting his entire body. The flavor felt like an extension of the scent - incredibly filthy, no doubt, but hotter than anything else he had ever tasted. It was more intense than he thought, so despite the amount being quite small, the earthy, bitter taste spread around his entire mouth. He rolled the morsel around in his mouth for a bit, savoring it before working up the courage to swallow. The sheer depravity of his actions hit him right after swallowing. He had just eaten a bite of his own shit. Anyone else would've felt disgusted just at the thought... and yet, the boy remained as horny as ever.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ to go even further.

Unable to resist his dirtiest desire, Jimmy opened his mouth wide and crammed the remaining load inside. His cheeks bulged a little - the turd felt bigger in his mouth than it looked in his hand. The sheer amount of poop in his mouth made the taste absolutely overwhelming, prompting the boy to let out horny moans as his little boycock throbbed harder than ever. As he closed his mouth, he realized he didn't even need to chew. His turd was so soft that it was simply smashed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, causing an explosion of flavor more intense than anything he had tasted before. The creamy, sticky shit stuck to his gums and his teeth, as his 11-year-old mouth was completely filled with shit.

Jimmy's entire body spasmed as the pure taste and smell of his own shit brought him to an intense orgasm. Unable to produce sperm yet, his untouched cock started squirting powerful streams of piss all across his body and the tub. Even though his involuntary moans were muffled by the load in his mouth, it was obvious the child was in complete sexual bliss. He took some of the shit smeared on his face and pushed it up his nostrils, wanting to experience that heavenly stink even more intensely. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, trying to further amplify the wonderfully dirty taste. In his sexual daze, the only thing on his mind was shit, how much he loved it, how much more he needed.

After a 30-second climax, the squirts of piss slowed down and Jimmy opened his eyes, still a little dizzy from the orgasm he just experienced. Swallowing his smashed-up turd made his cock twitch again, a last jolt of sexual energy spreading across his body before things quieted down.

The child quietly reflected on what had just happened. His own poop turned him on so much that he came without even touching his cock... He knew how dirty and naughty it was, he knew he wasn't supposed to be turned on by it, but he couldn't help it. Thoughts briefly went through his head about what his classmates or his parents would think if they knew, but he quickly discarded them. Jimmy knew there was no coming back from this, no matter what people thought. He loved shit. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as that climax. Even now, the lingering smell of the load he had smeared all over himself was nothing short of blissful.

After an experience like this, he couldn't go back to quietly jerking off in bed, thinking about naked boys and girls his age. No, he needed more. He needed to get even dirtier with shit. His parents wouldn't come back for a few more weeks; plenty of time to fulfill his needs, he assumed. Ideas of his next scat endeavor swirled in his mind as the boy got out of the tub and started to clean up the mess he had made.


End file.
